The Pretend That You're Hurt Technique
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: Day by day, Takano finds it harder to convince Onodera to eat dinner with him. Because of desperation, Takano tried a scene from one of his mangaka's work. He hoped that this technique would work.


"Thank you for your hard work." Onodera said as he watched Kisa, Mino, and Hatori leave the department. As usual, it had been a long tiring day, and everyone was eager to go home and get a goodnight's sleep. Almost all of the Marukawa Publishing Office had gone home. Only the security guards, janitors, himself and Takano had no plans to go home just yet.

"Onodera." Takano called once he saw that the department was deserted except for him and the brunette. "Do you want to have dinner with after this?" Takano asked as he watched the brunette flinched in his seat.

"Wh-Wha- NO! Thank you! I'm very,very busy right now." Onodera refused as he jotted down notes in his notebook a bit faster than usual. He ducked his head in embarrassment. _'Why did I stutter?'_ Onodera screamed inside his mind as a healthy blush crept onto his face. Takano chuckled at Onodera's reaction. He could tell that the man was hiding his embarrassment, the way Onodera moved his hands so stiffly was enough of an indicator that Onodera was indeed embarrassed.

"Leave that damn work for a while."

"I'm sorry but I can't since my _**very**_ responsible boss dumped his paperwork on me." Onodera said adding a very sarcastic tone on the word 'very'.

Takano huffed at Onodera's tone of voice. "Well since I am such a responsible boss then shouldn't I be looking out for my workers as well?" Takano countered as he stood up from his leather seat. "You haven't eaten dinner, worse yet, you haven't _had_lunch. I don't want my workers to drop dead, so come with me." He said and then walked towards the brunette's seat.

Onodera jumped when he felt strong arms hugged his shoulders from behind. "I know a great place where we can spend time _**together**_." Takano whispered, passionately, at his first love's right ear. Ritsu shivered.

"Get away from me!" the younger of the two shouted as he tried to get away from the taller man's clutches. "This is sexual harassment!"

"You love it when I do this." Takano murmured, tightening his hug on the brunette. "Especially when I do _this_." Takano licked Onodera's earlobe.

"Kya!" Onodera shouted and then instinctively punched Takano on the forehead. The force of Onodera's punch was so strong that Takano had let go of his hold and then cradled his bruised forehead. Onodera gasped.

"Fuck." Takano hissed in pain as he felt his head pound. "That was one hell of a punch."

"I'm sorry Takano-san!" Onodera said as he got up from his seat. "Are you alright? Do you feel nauseous? Is there a bump? How about blood? There's no wound right? _Right_? Takano-san answer me!" Onodera panicked as he saw that Takano wasn't responding to any of his actions. When Takano didn't answer and chose to sit on the floor, Onodera's panic meter went to a whole new level. He didn't want to be blamed for any head injuries. He crouched down next to Takano. "Takano-san please let me see!" Onodera said as he snatched the hands that were cradling the taller's man forehead.

The man's forehead came into view and there, Onodera saw an ugly fresh bump forming. His green eyes widened. "I'm going to get some ice!" He said and then stood up. He was about to sprint towards Emerald's office refrigerator where the ice was kept, but a loud agonized moan stopped him.

"I can't see!" Takano moaned as his bodylaid sprawled on the floor.

"What!" Onodera was really alarmed now. He turned around and then crouched down. He saw Takano's face distorting in pain. Lips pressed in a thin line; eyes tightly closed; nose scrunched up; and brows knitted together. "Do your eyes hurt, too?"

"Yes." Takano gasped and then groaned.

"But I didn't hit your eyes!"

"You didn't, but your punch was so strong that it must have damaged my eyes too." Takano reasoned.

"I'm sorry! Please don't sack me! Let me see your eyes too!" Onodera said as he moved his body to hover over the taller man. He was now face to face with his boss.

Suddenly Takano's eyes snapped opened. Onodera was stunned at the sudden movement.

"Finally, you're looking at me eye to eye." Takano sighed and then wrapped his arms around the tiny waist of the brunette.

Onodera blinked once, twice, and then thrice. "You-you!" Onodera seethed as he tried to get away from the other man's grip. "Let go of me you faker!"

"Not until you eat dinner with me." Takano said as he avoided the hands that were trying to grab at his face.

"Never!"

"Then we can stay like this forever." Takano grinned as he trailed one of his hands on Onodera's back. "Ritsu."

"We can't stay like this forever!" Onodera said as his face started to turn pink. "I need to go to the bathroom!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do! Mother nature calls!" Onodera panicked as he pinched Takano's right arm, hoping for the man to lose his grip, but to no avail, the technique didn't work.

"Then do it here."

"You're impossible!"

After a few minutes of struggling Onodera stropped his fruitless struggle. He was now sprawled limp on top of Takano, panting heavily.

"If I say yes would you let me go?" The brunette inquired as his normal pale cheeks were painted with pink dust.

Takano nodded his head. "Absolutely."

"Then yes, I'll go with you." Onodera sighed.

"A date it is." Takano said and then let go of Onodera who thankfully left the other man's iron hug. "Be ready in five minutes. I'll go get some ice." The man said as he stood up, wobbling a little along the progress.

"It is not a date!" Onodera denied as he stood up. Takano offered a helping hand but Onodera just 'hmph-ed' at the hand.

"It is a date." Takano said in a monotonous voice. " We haven't eaten dinner together yet, but we already hugged each other; looked eye to eye; I already licked you; and you fussed over me."

"W-whatever!" Onodera stammered as he turned around. "Go get your ice."

"Uh-uh." Takano grinned and then said: "We're going on a mandate! And we are going to eat out at Pandaway." He said smugly as he left the room, leaving a fuming Onodera Ritsu behind.

Takano grinned his signature predatory grin, reserve for his only uke. "Tonight is gonna be a good night."

|x|

I had fun writing this fic! Please don't forget to leave a review. :)

I would like to thank raiu2112 for editing this chapter!

I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.


End file.
